1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush which can project images onto a remote surface for predetermined periods of time.
2. Description of Related Art
Oral hygienists and dentists emphasize that the duration of the tooth brushing process is an important element of ensuring proper cleaning of the teeth. In general, it is often recommended that teeth be brushed for a minimum period of two minutes for this reason.
However, teaching oral hygienic practices to individuals, particularly to children, can be challenging. For example, a child's attention span tends to be short-lived, and they often do not spend the recommended period of time brushing their teeth. In addition, adults often do not spend the recommended time either, due to time constraints or inattention.
Although enticements to brush longer are used by the dental industry—such as flavored toothpaste, toothbrushes in various shapes and colors, these enticements have not been as beneficial as hoped for in keeping the attention of the individual and lengthening the brushing process.
Accordingly, a toothbrush which could assist an individual in determining the passage of time that is spent is brushing their teeth, as well as distracting the individual if it is a child, would be advantageous.